


And Then We Went Fishing

by Aramirandme81



Series: One Word Elaborations And One Shots [3]
Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Camping, Dead fish - Freeform, Domestic Violence, Dysfunctional Family, Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/pseuds/Aramirandme81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Johnson’s and Zeb set out for a week of manliness and getting back to nature.<br/>Along the way they just might find out that they are still capable of acting like a family… or they might end up killing each other now that they are far from witnesses… Only time will tell.</p><p>All parts of this story are finished. And I’ll be posting them over the next days</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Man Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elenhin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/gifts), [Rinse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinse/gifts).



> This is the elaboration of two of my ‘word’ works, namely ‘Dashboard (2)’ and ‘Migraine.’ Both can be found in ‘One Word At A Time’ (chapter 2 & 7) You don’t have to have read those to make sense of this, in fact ‘Dashboard’ is almost a spoiler. ;-)  
> Now on to the show…

Olaf declares they need a ‘man thing.’ 

This does of course cause immediate laughter from everyone, even Olaf when he realizes just how that had sounded.

“What I meant was, we need a trip to be manly and bond. You know roughing it in the wild, cooking with fire, hunting for our own food and shit.”

“First of I’m not hunting for shit. Secondly, when you say hunt for food…?” Mike asks just to be clear, which is always a good thing to be where Olaf is concerned.

“We shoot and we fish. Become part of the circle again.”

“I’m not sure I like the sound of that, also ‘roughing it’ has better not mean no toilet paper, because I remember the last time you took us all on a ‘back to nature’ hike, and I was the one stuck helping Axl with his rash. And no offense bro but I’m not getting that closely acquainted with your privates and backside ever again.” Anders said and shuddered making Axl blush from his roots to his toes and everyone else laugh out loud. “On another note, I’m not fishing.” Anders adds.

“Fine okay we’ll bring toilet paper and all knew you wouldn’t be fishing, you can hunt instead.” Olaf says.

“I don’t own a weapon.” Anders said with a shrug.

“I don’t know how to shoot.” Axl admitted. Ty joining him it that statement.

“Well that could be part of it then, we spend a few days learning how to shoot and stuff like that, except of course for Ullr here who hey now that I think about it could teach the rest of us!” Olaf exclaims happily. 

“I don’t know if it works like that Olaf.” Mike confesses.

“Well we could try, you’ll never know if you don’t.” Ty says.

“Yeah it could be fun, can Zeb come?” Axl asks, and Zeb looks hopeful from where he’s trouncing Stacey in a game of Tekken, or rather he was until he looked away.

Mike looks like he’s going to deny when Zeb gets help from an unexpected source.

“It’s not like it’s really god stuff Mike, and even if there will be uses of power Zeb’s already in the know. I can’t see the harm if he wants to join.” Anders says and takes a long swallow of his beer.

Mike, and let’s be honest everyone else, gives him a look. 

“What?” Anders asks innocently. 

“You just did something nice … for Zeb.” Mike says.

“I’m a very nice person.”

Olaf snorts and Axl laughs outright.

“What? I totally am. To those that deserve it I’m nice. Zeb hasn’t annoyed me, called me names or hit me. Unlike you wankers, who are just down right abusive, Zeb actually have manners. Is it really that unbelievable that I would want one polite person to be present for this man fest you are planning?”

“Well when you put it that way how can we refuse your wish?” Olaf said as he reached out and ruffled Anders carefully styled hair with both hands, resulting in an indignant squawk from his victim.

Laughing under his breath Mike agreed that Zeb could come if he wanted to and that Mike would see if he could actually bring up Ullr to teach them all some skills.

Zeb eagerly accepted the invitation, so now they only needed to find out when, where and for how long.

 

The following weekend Mike lets them know he’s found a spot for them to practice in an old quarry a good way outside of town. Turned out Ullr was only too happy to instruct the others and everyone had a blast firing the two rifles Olaf had procured, from gods know where, along with two spear guns for spearfishing. 

Everyone except Anders who after the first three loud blasts of the rifles declared that he was a gatherer not a hunter and that he would happily stay at camp and keep the fire stoked while the others went on their killing sprees. 

“You have to at least try to fire one of them.” Olaf urged and held the rifle out towards Anders.

“I really don’t grandpa.”

“Don’t be so difficult Anders, it’s not hard and I’ll help you.” Mike said.

“I don’t doubt you could Mike, but I don’t want to.” 

“Come on bro be a man for once.” Axl teased and tried to goat Anders into joining in.

“I you think using firearms is what will make you a man you are farther from becoming Odin that I thought. I’m not doing it. I’ll come on the trip if you want me, but I won’t hunt. If you can’t live with that tell me now so I know whether I should clear my calendar or not, either way as soon as I have my answer I’m leaving you to this, I have better things to do with my time than lose part of my hearing.” 

Axl’s expression shows he is about to say something he’ll properly regret not ten minutes later so Ty jumps in.

“That’s fine Anders I’ll call you when we are done so we can discuss the exact time.” Ty says, Anders gives a nod and heads for where they’ve parked the cars. 

“Why did you say that, if he’s going to be like that why should we want him on the trip?” Axl asks cranky that he didn’t get to say something scorching when he’d felt like it.

“He was perfectly within his rights to refuse to fire the rifles if he didn’t want to Axl.” Mike says.

“Yeah I guess, but he could have stayed and watched instead of up and leaving.”

“He only left when you started pressuring him about the rifle.” Zeb said causing everyone to turn to him.

Zeb just shrugged as if to say ‘well it’s true.’ Then turned to the targets. “So I have to squeeze not pull?”

The subject of Anders is quickly forgotten as Zeb shows just how spectacularly bad he is at shooting, though Olaf is still worse.

 

By some minor miracle they manage to find a week everyone can get off that’s not too far off and schedule the trip accordingly. They meet up at Zeb and Axl’s place because they have the parking space, and start loading Mike’s pickup with their stuff. Olaf expounding upon his belief that had he still had his car they could have been seated much more comfortably. A point of view none of the people usually delegated to the back seat of his old car share.

“It was like sitting on a rock filled pudding wrapped in the world’s itchiest sweater.” Anders says moving yet another pack from his own car to Mike’s.

“That’s a disturbingly accurate description.” Ty agrees. “How much shit did you bring man?” 

“No shit, only camping stuff, and that was the last one.” Anders assures. “Oh and one more thing… Shotgun!”

Everyone but Mike and Zeb groan.

“You can’t call shotgun.” Axl says.

“Uhm I think you’ll find that I can, in fact I just did.”

“No, no one of the tall people get the passenger seat.” Olaf concurs with Axl. “Which means me and Axl.”

“Why only you?” Ty want to know.

“Well because we are tall which you are not, and Axl you really should sit with Zeb so I guess it will be me.” Olaf says.

“Why should being tall get you the front seat?” Anders asks.

“Because of the leg room.” Axl says and Olaf nod. 

“But if one of you sits up front you take all the leg room from two of the persons sitting in the back, that’s not really fair is it?” Anders counters, the hint of a smile playing on his lips.

“No?” Axl hazards, his Odin sense telling him he’s walking into an ambush.

“No it isn’t. But if someone shorter sits up front the seat can be moved forward enough that the two people behind have plenty of leg room. See? Much more fair. So I’ll be up front in the spot which I called, oh and I’m calling it on the road home too incase you’d like to know. Now get moving we are wasting daylight and I want to have my tent up before the creepy crawlies really come out to play.” Anders said then hopped in moved the seat as far forward as he comfortably could while not hindering Mike’s view, put on his shades and leaned back.

Ty and Zeb both laughed at Axl and Olaf’s expressions. Mike settled for a smile and a: “Well you heard the man. Get a move on.”

 

When they got to the spot having left the car a little way behind, Olaf immediately began setting up his trusty tent. Axl and Zeb ditto. Anders was sorting through his suspiciously matching hunter green packs and bags. 

Mike unpacked their old tent he was supposed to share with Ty, only it turned out to have suffered from some kind of bug or mold because it ripped down the middle when they had nearly finished putting it up.

“Well, that might have a somewhat diminishing effect on the tents ability to keep any eventual rain out.” Ty remarked. 

“No shit Sherlock.” Mike said and was tempted to sigh but got distracted watching Axl and Zeb colliding with a bump as they both moved about blindly within their half erected tent. He shook his head at the amazing fact that that in there was in part Odin, king of the gods. “Gods help us all.” He mumbled then turned back to Ty. “Think we can squeeze in with grandpa?”

Ty looked up from where he had been seeing if anything could be done to save the tent, and was about to answer when he stopped. He blinked once, twice then pointing at something behind Mike said: “Or we could just ask Anders for a room.”

“A room?” Mike said and turned around only to stare in astonishment. 

Anders was just tightening the last strap keeping the flap open like a baldachin on something that was undoubtedly a tent build for more than one.

“When you said you had your own tent.” Mike said as he walked up to Anders who was moving his packs into the tents middle section.

“You like it?” Anders said and made a gesture for Ty to pick up the packs he stood beside.

Ty did and from the tag he could see they were folding chairs. “How did you get it up so fast…wait that came out wrong.”

Anders smirked. “Motivation and practice will do wonders, now put out a few of those will you and I’ll get the beers.” Anders said and vanished into the tent again.

Ty did as he was told, took a seat and shrugged when Mike looked at him.

“This, this is not roughing it.” Mike said as he too sat in a very comfy chair beer in hand.

“It totally is. Do you see any sign saying Wifi, a coffee shop or even a crapper around here? No, so: roughing it. It totally counts.” Anders said as he sat back with his own beer he had Ty cool and watched Olaf hum away in his own world as he fumbled with his trusty tent, and the Buster Keaton show that was Axl and Zeb endeavoring to put up a simple tent.

“You went and bought all this stuff just for this trip?” Ty asked gesturing to the very well-equipped part of camp that was Anders tent and … well front porch seemed fitting.

“What do you take me for? Buy it.” Anders scoffed, “I did a campaign for the company that makes all this stuff, they let me play with all their toys for a few weeks to get to know the product, then once the campaign was launched they let me keep a lot of the stuff I tested. It’s just been lying in storage until now.”

“How many does it fit?” Mike asked.

“Six people. Why, thinking about upgrading your accommodations?” 

“Mike’s tent sort of split on us. So we could really use a new place and since you have the space…” Ty said.

“Sure. Just get your…” Anders was interrupted by another ripping sound.

“Fuck!” Axl exclaimed as he stood head sticking out of the tent which had lost its bottom and now hung on him like a gigantic really ugly bright orange poncho. 

“Hmm. Seems I might be getting more guests. What do you two say we three share one cabin and let Gigantor and his minion have the other?” 

“Deal.” Ty was quick to agree, he well remembered how Axl kicked in his sleep from when they were younger.

“We should really invite Olaf as well, or he’ll be the odd man out.” Mike said and was about to call out to the other three when Anders and Ty looked at each other and with one voice said: “But he already IS the odd man.” Then burst out laughing like they the teenagers they just acted like. 

“Kids.” Mike said but the fondness was evident in his voice.

 

Axl and Zeb gratefully accept the offer of shelter while Olaf choses to stick to his faithful tent. All three of them say yes to the beer though. 

When the beer is drunk they head to the nearby river to see if they can’t catch some fish for dinner, well the others do, Anders sticks to his earlier statement of being a gatherer and stays behind to dig out a fire pit and gather wood.

 

Once the victorious fishers return Mike and Axl sets about making a tripod they can hang either the grill or a pot from, while Ty teaches Zeb wow to clean and guts the fish, Anders has the sudden urge to go for more firewood and Olaf takes a nap. 

It’s a surprisingly nice evening, the food is good, the weather is mild, the beer flows freely and the stories told are humorous and friendly. No one yells or bites at the others. It’s the most like a not only a real family but actual friends they have been in a long long time.

 

“You keep your hands to yourself, I’m not cuddling either of you.” Anders says with a grin as he lies down in the middle space between Ty and Mike, when they settle in for the night, causing Mike to snort and Ty to laugh softly.

“We’ll try to control our urges.” Ty assures him. “Goodnight Anders, goodnight Mike….”

A never ending round of ‘goodnights’ commence and only stops when Mike finally snaps and shouts: “I will end the next person who goodnights!” which results in five seconds of silence before everyone almost as one says or yells ‘Goodnight Mike!’

“I hate all of you, just so you know.” Mike grumbles but he can’t help the fond smile on his face, or the wish that they could always be this carefree and get along this well. He drifts of and dreams of a life much happier than his own.

 

Mike wakes to the sound of badly suppressed laughter and the sound of a mobile camera clicking. 

“Hmmm?” He blinks a few times trying to focus on the grinning shape looming in the opening to the sleeping cabin. He had been warm and comfortable so he wasn’t all that happy at being woken.

“Morning bro, seems one of you failed to resist temptation.” Axl says grinning and at Mike’s uncomprehending look makes a gesture for Mike to look to the side. 

As he does so he feels himself grinning as well. 

It had been so hot last night that they had unzipped the sleeping bags and used them as blankets instead, which means they’ve had more freedom of movement as well. A fact that Anders and Ty have taken advantage of it seems. For they are curled up around each other like a pair of puppies, Anders head resting on Ty’s shoulder his hands on Ty’s chest and Ty’s arms thrown around Anders holding him close. They look the most peaceful and relaxed he has seen them in more than twenty years.

“They used to do that as kids as well. They refused to sleep in separate beds until dad made them when Anders started school.” Mike tells Axl. 

“Really?”

“Oh yes, they were like a pair of unlikely twins. Where one was the other was sure to be close by, but that was all before …” Mike trails of not wanting to ruin the good mood of the morning.

“Before all the god shit.” Axl finishes for him. 

“Yeah before mum became a tree, dad shot through, and they got their powers …” Mike drifts of, something nagging at the back of his mind. Some unseen danger sending a chill down his spine.

Wait.

Chill.

“Shit! Ty, Anders!” Mike reaches out to pull his brothers apart, fearing it might be too late by their lack of reaction.

It’s only when he takes hold of Ty’s hand, making him wake with a start at the strong grip, Mike notices that while yes one gods temperature has leaked over to the other, it’s not the way he had feared.

“You’re warm.” He says to a very confused Ty who moves to sit up but is hindered by his hold on Anders who grumbles at the rough awakening he receives at Ty’s movement.

“What?” Ty asks and finally manages to sit up.

“You are rather surprisingly warm, though perhaps not as surprising as the fact that Anders is not frozen.” Mike says waiting for an explanation.

Ty looks confused and Anders sleepily indifferent until Axl shows them the picture he’d snapped of them cuddling.

“I though you told me you would control your urges?” Anders accuses as he stretches. “Guess I was just too irresistible, Axl you will delete that picture without sending it to anyone or Ty here will subject your phone to ‘death by ice’ and he might not stop there You got me?” The threat is delivered in Anders normal voice which somehow makes it all the more effective and Axl is quick to comply. Anders gives a satisfied nod.

“Good, now move I have to take a piss.” He says and makes his way out of the tent, seemingly unconcerned by the fact that he should have been frozen. 

“Ehm.” Ty says as his remaining brother just look at him. “It’s not as bad with other gods, and Anders is just so hot.” He actually flushes as he realizes what he’s just said. 

Outside the tent they can hear Anders laughing, having obviously overheard. “Thank bro. I think you are ‘cool’ too.”

“Fuck you!” Ty yells back, now also grinning.

“Don’t you wish.” Anders answers grinningly from the tent flap as he heads in to look for his pack, taking out his toilet bag and a towel. “I’m going for a swim while you explain to the masses how my ‘hotness’ negates most of your ‘cold shoulder’.”

“Basically what he said. I run cold because of Hod and Anders runs hot, though if that’s just him or something to do with Bragi we don’t know. We found out when we fell asleep on the couch after a booze up with Olaf once and woke up just like today with Anders not frozen.” Ty says with a shrug.

“Well,” Mike says “it would have been nice to know so you don’t scare us like that again. But for now I think Anders is on to something with that morning swim.” He says and makes his way out the tent to answer his own call of nature.

 

They spend the morning swimming only getting out to get some breakfast and basking in the sun for a while before the sun beating down entice them all back into the clear cool water.

They’ve been splashing about for maybe twenty to thirty minutes when Mike swims up to Anders and whispers something to him pointing to a ledge hanging out over the river a ways downstream from where they are currently swimming. 

Anders looks doubting for a few moments but Mikes give him an encouraging look and says something that makes Anders look first startled then shyly pleased before he nods and swims over to the spot where he dives a few times then gives Mike a nod and climbs up on the bank on the same side as the outcrop and disappears into the light undergrowth. 

 

“Where is he going?” Olaf ask as he splashes over to Mike.

“To take up an old sport.” Mike answers then motions for Olaf to follow him as he swims back towards the others. “Hey guys come over here for a moment will you?” He says when he’s at a spot with an excellent view of the ledge.

The others swim over.

“Where’s Anders?” Ty asks, but Mike ignores him in favor of addressing Axl.

“Hey Axl, remember the other night when you said everyone in the family was good at at least one sport except for Anders?” 

“Yeah what of it?” Axl asks not seeing where this is going.

Mike points towards the ledge where Anders figure is just emerging from between the trees.

“Think he can still do it?” Olaf asks as he swims out a little to get to a spot with an even better view.

“Is everyone clear?” Anders yells down, and once he gets the affirmation he double cheeks the stability of the very edge of the ledge then turns his back to them and backs out until he is balancing on the ledge with the very tips of his toes. He takes a deep breath, holds it, and jumps.

A double somersault and a twist later, Anders slides into the water like a hot knife into butter. 

“Yeah grandpa I think he can still do it.” Ty says and laughs at the expressions on Axl and Zeb’s faces. 

 

As impressed as Axl is with Anders’s ability’s and the fact that Anders had been the school’s dive and swim champion until he was forced to stop, it was clear to see that the reminder that there are a million things Axl don’t know because he was too young to remember was weighing heavy on him. So to lighten the mood Anders declares that he was the worst of the lot at dive bombing, but he bet Axl could do much better. 

This of course had to be taken to the test.

 

“Bombs away!” Zeb calls as he takes a running jump into the river below making a huge splash.

“Oh wow that was a good one. 8.0.” Ty says and raises his water bottle in salute.

“8.0” Mike agrees. 

They’ve changes the rules around so bigger splashes are better, meaning Anders was way behind with a 5.2 as his best score before he conceded defeat and retired to the shore to sunbathe alongside Ty and Mike who are the official judge since Ty’s never been fond of high diving and Mike would win any competition he took part in. 

“He is freakishly good at that especially considering his body mass.” Anders says from his spot on the bank beside Mike.

“Pfffth, armature.” Olaf says and gets out of the water to make his way up to the ledge and show them how it’s done.

“Mini Tree!” He yells as he jumps and does make a much, much bigger splash than Zeb. 

“Mini Tree?” Ty asks.

“Yeah you know Bonsai.” Olaf answers with a grin. “My score?”

“7.0.” Ty says.

“7.5.” Mike counters.

“What?! That was a near perfect splash?” Olaf exclaims. 

“5.0 for the splash sure, but only 2 for style, so 7.0. Sorry grandpa.” Anders agrees with Ty and shrugs.

Olaf grumbles a bit but swims out so Axl can have his go.

“Remember to focus on style!” Olaf yells up at him which apparently confuses Axl, well either that or he has a very unique view on style, because while he do manage to produce a massive splash he does so by preforming a near perfect belly flop.

“Uhhh. That’s gotta’ hurt.” Anders winces in sympathy before he turns over on his front with a content sigh and leaves the other to the fun. 

And indeed Axl looks a little pained as he surfaces but he is capable of seeing the funny side it seems because he himself suggest a “5.0?”

“5.5.” Ty counters and Mike agrees. 

 

They keep at it a while longer until Zeb’s 8.0 jump is declared the winning jump, and Olaf reminds them they have to catch their own dinner making Anders smile.

“What are you so happy about?” Mike asks as he leans back in his chair and the others have gone to fetch their fishing gear.

“Oh nothing.” Anders says blue eyes sparkling with mischief above the rim of his shades. “But with the splashing we’ve been doing for the last hours do you really think there is an honest fish to be caught anywhere near here?” 

Mike laughs and much to Anders satisfaction keeps quiet about it when the other come back, the only comment is a sly smile shared between the two.

And indeed they end up eating some of the ‘just in case’ rations for both lunch and dinner.

 

The next day is more of the same: Swimming, fishing, hiking, roughhousing, lounging around, sharing beers and talking with only a few short arguments that never gets neither heated nor serious. It’s almost too good to last…


	2. Headaches and Heartaches

The third day it rains, nay it pours. Forcing them to spend the day inside the tent, Olaf relocates his belongings in with the others and moves his bedding into Axl and Zeb’s sleeping cabin. 

Luckily Zeb has thought to bring cards and a tiny travel game that has magnetic pieces and that’s chess on one side and Ludo on the other, so they aren’t about to die of boredom. Well Mike might have done so if both Ty and Anders hadn’t brought books with them, but for now he’s happily occupied with his nose deep in Ty’s dog-eared copy of The Three Musketeers while the others was playing a rather cutthroat game of poker with matches as money.

“Are you sure you’re not cheating?” Axl asks Anders as his brother holds all the matches of the game for the third time.

“I’m not cheating Axl, if I were you’d win every once in a while.” Anders says as he gathers the matches and hands them to Ty before standing up with a grimace and heading for his bag where he take out a pill bottle. 

“You alright?” Ty asks knowing that Anders stays as far away as he can from any drugs that aren’t of the recreational variety.

“Yeah, just the beginnings of a headache coming on, I’m going to lie down for a while.” Anders says as he shakes out two pills, swallow them dry and head into the sleep cabin where Mike is reading to do so.

“Want me to move?” Mike asks, but Anders just shakes his head unzips his bag and lies down with his back to Mike.

 

Sleep though proves illusive, and when Ty comes in to check on him he’s still awake and tears of pain are sliding down his cheeks, though he tries his best to hide them once he sees Ty.

“Oh Anders you should have said something.” Ty whispers and places a cool hand on Anders forehead, causing him to sigh in relief and reach out to pull Ty down beside him.

“Didn’t want to ruin your game.” Anders whispers as he noses into Ty’s shirt in a bid to get closer to the coolness and the merciful relief it brings.

“You being in pain trumps any game.” Ty whispers exasperated and opens his shirt so only a thin t-shirt separate them, then adds “Especially when I’m losing.”

This manages to bring a small smile to Anders face which is a feat when he’s suffering like this. The extra coolness seems to be helping though and after a few minutes Anders is finally able to relax enough to drift off. 

“I though he stopped getting those years ago.” Mike whispers to Ty so as not to wake Anders who Ty still cradles close. 

“No, they are not as frequent as they once were but according to Dawn they are brutal when he does get them.” Ty whispers back, his face the picture of regret.

Anders whimpers in his sleep as if their voices hurts him and Mike gives a nod and goes out to join the others in the common area of the tent. 

 

It has stopped raining and Mike motions them all out.

“Come on let’s give them some peace and see if we can’t find something dry enough to burn and catch our dinner.”

The river has swollen the current no longer slow and lazy but rather dangerously rapid. 

“I don’t think it’s safe to fish now, so we should see if we can’t find something to shoot. The RHA* is just over that hill after all.” Olaf suggests.

Everyone agrees and heads back to get the two rifles and their high visibility jackets.

 

“What’s wrong with Anders?” Zeb asks as they head out.

“He gets migraines from the fourth dimension.” Axl answers. “He always has.”

“No, not always.” Olaf says voice tight and increases his pace so he overtakes the others and keeps going. 

“I’m missing something here, again.” Axl says and looks at Mike who’s face had been very carefully blank until Axl’s words.

“If it’s a god thing I can leave?” Zeb says, not wanting to stop Axl from learning the story.

“It’s not, but yeah it might be better if you did Zeb. Catch up to Olaf and try to make him slow down a little will you?” Mike says, Zeb nods and take off after the tall god who’s already diapered from view among the trees.

Once Zeb is also out of sight Axl turns to Mike.

“I’m not sure you really want to know Axl. It’s not a pleasant story.”

“I gathered as much if it can make Olaf angry that quickly, but I think I should though.”

Mike sighs, but nods. 

“You probably should. Let’s see, do you remember the Christmas we spend with Olaf and Anders spend in hospital?”

“Yes he had something contagious so he had to stay there and we had to go to Olaf’s while they cleaned the house so we didn’t get sick as well.”

“Well that’s what they told you, but the truth was dad came home rip roaring drunk in the middle of the night, Anders had been up getting a glass of water and he may or may not have done something to piss dad off, but dad got mad, locked him in the cellar and went to bed. We got up the next day and didn’t think much of the fact that Anders wasn’t there, it was Saturday and he had a paper round that didn’t finish until almost noon so we figured that’s where he was. We each went out to do our own thing and though nothing of it. Around two Olaf came round, but none of us was home, well dad was but he was still sleeping it off, so Olaf decided he’d grab a beer while he waited.”

Axl remembered that the beers had been kept in the cellar and could surmise the next part.

“Olaf found Anders?”

“He did. He found him at the foot of the stairs frighteningly cold and when he couldn’t wake him he carried him up into the kitchen where he could see the blood in his hair and on his face. Seems dad hadn’t thought it enough to just lock him down there, he’d thrown him down there, literally thrown him down the stairs.”

“Oh Jesus.” Axl paled, he might not remember much from before they moved to Auckland but he remembered those stairs.

“Olaf later admitted that he hadn’t even thought of calling for an ambulance, his only concern had been getting Anders to the hospital so he carried Anders out to his car and took off. He had two broken ribs, a broken arm. But worst was the fractured skull. He slipped into a coma where he stayed for almost a week, there was a very real risk that we could have lost him or that he would have been severely brain damaged or even paralyzed if he woke up. He wasn’t obviously, but since then he’s been plagued with migraines. And he had to give up diving since he couldn’t do it for prolonged periods anymore without triggering a migraine.”

“Well fuck. That explains why I don’t remember him swimming and why Olaf was suddenly around much more I guess.”

“Yeah he’s admitted that he was a hairs breath away from taking us all away from there. But that mum and dad somehow talked him out of it. Once he got home Anders refused to even go near the door to the basement, but aside from that and the migraines he didn’t change much. Ty though, Ty changed, he went from not really liking dad to almost pure hate and he was very, very watchful around Anders wouldn’t let anything happen to him. It wasn’t until later that he admitted that it had been him Anders had been getting a glass of water so he felt it had been his fault Anders got hurt and spend so much time in the basement because Ty didn’t go look for him when he failed to show with the water. That’s also one of the reasons he’s so quick to offer his help whenever Anders has even a mild headache and the exact reason why Anders’s so reluctant to make it known when he suffers them.” Mike gave a resigned shrug of one who’s seen and heard too much woe to let it drag him further down. “I told you it wasn’t a pleasant tale.” 

“I really, really want to punch dad right now.” Axl said, fists cleansing at his side.

“Olaf already delivered a sound beating for that. I think it’s the only time he actually did more than slap him, well up until the punch at that party.”

“I still want to punch him as well, if you’d told me this when we spoke on the phone then I would have come home right away.”

“I know. But I didn’t think it was the right time to tell you nor something you should hear over the phone.”

“No properly not. You know I’m starting to think I really am better of not having known dad, one thing I’m wondering: With all the shit going on how come social services never intervened?” 

“Oh they tried, more than once they tried to start an investigation and at one point they nearly succeeded too. But dad managed to talk them around somehow, I guess it must have been Njord oiling the waters, but I didn’t know that at the time.” Mike said having only just now realized that that was how it must have been. Then he turned back to Axl again. “But that’s in the past Axl, and right now I need you to let go of the anger, however righteous it is, we are dealing with very powerful weapons and I don’t want’ dad’s stupidity to get another of my family hurt okay?”

“Okay.” Axl agreed, but the unspoken promise that he would be asking more questions at a later point and expected to be answered hangs clearly in the air between them. 

Mike gave a nod then clapped Axl’ on the shoulder and they went to catch up with Olaf and Zeb. 

 

After a few hours of hunting Axl manages to bring down a deer and they all agree that it will be enough so they should head back with it. Axl and Olaf carrying the animal between them. 

 

Back at camp the fire is crackling merrily as Ty stirs something in the big pot and Anders sits in one of the chairs sipping from a water bottle shades firmly in place in spite of the fact that the sun isn’t very bright at the moment and it’s getting late. At the first look at the animal between them he’s about to get up and leave but Ty preempts him.

“Anders stay where you are.” Then he walks up to meet the others. “Nice catch, but you aren’t cleaning it in camp. Even if we don’t have any big predators in this country the blood will attract flies and such. You can take it down to the river and let the current take the entrails.” They all agree. Luckily enough Ullr knows just how to skin and gut a deer and Ty really is an excellent cook, even over fire so they eat well that evening. 

 

The next day dawns to a sun shining away as if it’s trying to make up for yesterday’s absence, and soon all but the most stubborn of puddles are drying leaving only a few treacherous spots where it’s slippery as soap’ yet clingy as an octopus and you have to struggle to keep your footwear. 

The river too seems to be back to itself, the current only a little faster than on their first day, the waters clear and inviting.

“Can we try spear fishing today?” Zeb asks as they are washing the dishes by the stream.

“Sure just make sure everyone knows so no one jumps into the water and gets shot by accident.” Mike says then gives Olaf an evil look. “According to Olaf getting hit by one of those things can be quite painful.”

Both Zeb and Axl grins at that, sensing a story.

“He got shot?” Axl asks and Mike nods. “When was this?”

“Oh before you were even born. Mum had sent dad, Olaf and me up in the attic to clean it and at some point Ty, who was only three at the time, must have managed to crawl up the stairs because the next thing we know is Anders coming up looking for him and finding him holding an ancient spear gun. The thing was loaded and dad and I just froze in shock. Not Anders though, he stood there hands on hips as he’d seen mum do a million times little foot taping out his displeasure, and proceeds to tell Ty that he’s bad for running of when they were playing and that he should put that thing down because it was pointy and could hurt him, and if Ty got hurt then Anders would cry. Ty of course didn’t want Anders to cry so he threw the thing as far as he could and held out his arms so Anders could pick him up.”

“It went off didn’t it?” Axl asks.

“Yup. The thing was ancient so it didn’t have that much power behind it but still enough to send the spear soaring through the air and managing to spear Olaf right in the rear. We all learned some new swear words that day let me tell you.” Mike says and grins. This trip has really been a good idea he’s been smiling and laughing like he hasn’t in years, it’s the same for the others he thinks, and Axl is learning things about his family he should have known before now.

 

Once they are back in camp and have gathered the spears and towels they head off for the river once more leaving Anders behind as he wants to go for a hike and this time Olaf choses to join him instead of going fishing. Axl asks Olaf if it’s because of his ‘war wound’ but quickly shuts up when Olaf offers to show him said wound. 

 

“Come on you guys, we have enough both for lunch and dinner so let’s head back.” Mike says picking up his own catch and heading back towards the camp trusting that the others will follow.

About half way there he meets Olaf and Anders coming back from their own trip and waves at them to wait for him.

“Any luck?” Olaf asks and in answer he holds up the string with the two big fish on it, making Anders groan and turn away.

“Please no gore.” He says and Mike lowers his catch, he’s almost beside them now.

“They are gone Anders you can open your pretty blue eyes and look now.” He says and Anders turns back towards him.

“You really are a…”

But Mike never finds out what he is because as Anders had begun to speak a yell had sounded from behind and Anders eyes going big had reached out and shoved him out of the way.

“What the hell?” Mike ask as he gets up on his elbows, ready to yell at Anders for shoving him into the mud but the sight before him stops him.

Anders is still standing, his face is pale and shows only shock as he looks at the bright spot of red spreading from where the spear is protruding from his stomach.

“Oh.” Anders says blinks twice and his eyes roll up in his head as he faints from the shock and the sight of all that blood.

“Anders!” Thank gods Olaf is quick to reach out and catch his grandson 

“Fuck Anders.” Mike is up in a flash to help Olaf. 

“Should we move him?” Olaf asks, holding Anders as if he was made of ancient eggshell china.

Mike feels gently along Anders back to make sure the tip hasn’t made it that far.

“I think we better. Let’s get him back to camp and call for an ambulance.” Mike says catching a look back at the other three who’s just catching up to them now. “What happened?” 

Ty looks the very picture of mud covered misery.

“I slipped in the mud, I was just about to disarm the thing and I slipped. Oh god Mike I shot him.” Ty says tears springing into his eyes.

“You didn’t mean to Ty. Got get all that mud washed of then come back. Axl go with him.” Mike says and Axl nods in silent agreement that Ty should not be alone right now.

“I’ll get the stuff.” Zeb says and Mike gives him a tight mile of thanks as he gets out his phone to make the call and turns back to where Olaf is slowly approaching camp with his precocious burden.

 

Mike curses when he can’t get any signal. He helps Olaf get the tent open and with placing Anders on the soft bedding of Olaf’s sleeping bag and sleeping mat. 

“See if you can’t find the other phones grandpa, mine can’t get a signal.” Mike says as he carefully removes Anders soggy shirt and t-shirt. The wound bleeds profoundly, and Mike is afraid something major might have been hit. He doesn’t know if he should put pressure on the wound to try and stop the bleeding or if he should leave it alone less he risks jolting the spear and does more damage. He end’s up settling for using one of his own clean shirts to hold very lightly against the wound, very carefully not touching the spear. 

Anders pants and his eyes flutter.

“No Andy stay under. You don’t want to be awake right now.” Mike says and touches his brother’s shoulder with one hand.

“Too… too late.” Anders coughs and lets out a yell at the pain those small movements send through him.

“How is he?” Ty asks as he sticks his still dripping head in.

“He’s not doing too good.” Mike says and looks at Olaf who curses and throws down the phone he is holding. “No signal?”

“None. I tried every one of them even holding them together to see if they could act as one big antenna but no. We have to drive to someplace to find a signal.”

“Who knows how long that could take, Anders needs help now.” Mike says and looks at the rapidly spreading red on the shirt, indicating that Anders life is slipping through his fingers.

“Can we drive him out of here?” Axl asks.

“I’m not sure he could survive that. He’s losing to much blood as is, and more with every movement.” Mike says, the despair creeping in on him. 

 

“Bruises, Ty.” Zeb suddenly exclaims. 

“What?” Everyone looks at Zeb.

“You put icepacks on bruises to stop the swelling by making the cells retract into themselves. If Ty could use his powers to chill Anders wound just enough to slow the blood flow maybe we could get him to help.” Zeb suggests.

“You’re a bloody genius!” Axl exclaims and Ty is by Anders in seconds.

“Please… Please no more talk… of blood. … Or I’ll risk … throwing up. And I really don’t think I … I want to do that just now.” Anders manages to get out his voice already very weak. 

“What if I make it worse?” Ty asks nervously looking at Mike, but it’s Anders who answers by placing his hand on Ty’s arm and when Ty looks him in the eyes he smiles weakly.

“I trust you.” 

“Okay. Okay I’ll try.” Ty says and calls up Hod and, praying that the god will help him save his brother, places his hands on the wound. Never has Ty felt Hod clearer than now, never have the powers of winter flown freer nor as delicately as they do now.

After a few seconds that feel like hours he opens his eyes and look at where his hand is placed and the blood has stopped flowing from the wound.

“We can move him now. But carefully, the spear could shatter now that it’s frozen.” Ty or rather Hod says.

“Right. Ty you go ahead and get the car started, Axl…” Mike begins.

“I’ll help Olaf carry Anders, while you and Zeb walk along and make sure we don’t drop him or step in something we shouldn’t.” Axl finishes.

“Yes that.” Mike says.

“Then let’s get going.”

 

It’s slow going and Anders cries out in pain more than once though it’s clear that he’s trying to keep quiet so he doesn’t upset his family, they are nearly by the car when he mercifully loses consciousness again.

“I’ll get in the back with Anders, I’ll need to cool him down again soon or he’ll start bleeding again.” Ty says and gets in. Axl and Olaf slowly and carefully hands Anders over to Ty then Axl climbs in after him and gently places Anders lower legs over his own.

“I’ll help Ty hold him still.” He says in defiance when Mike looks like he’s going to tell him off. Mike gives a nod and turns to Olaf.

“Zeb and I will pack up here. You come back when you can or send someone to get us if you can’t.” Olaf says and steps back.

“Everyone buckle up.” Mike bites out and starts the car, driving away as fast as he dares on the slippery road.

 

Once they hit asphalt Mike speeds up some more and they drive on in tense silence until they hit some nearly invisible bump that makes the car give a microscopic jolt, but it’s enough. Anders whimpers in pain and Ty curses and apologizes from the backseat. Mike looks at the dashboard and presses his foot down even harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * RHA = Recreational Hunting Areas.  
> I did a truly ridiculous amount of research to find out about hunting and fishing in NZ. And while spear fishing is mostly done in the ocean, it can be done in both lakes and rivers.  
> Also some of the deer species found there are considered pests and it’s not only legal to hunt them year round but in fact it’s encouraged that you do so.


	3. Just Promise Me This...

They pull up at the hospital some immeasurable time later, they’ve had a brief debate about whether they should take him to Michele, but quickly ruled it out as being too far for Anders to make it, but agreed that they might call her from the hospital depending on what the doctors say. 

As soon as Mike pulls to a stop Axl quickly but gently extracting himself from under Anders’ legs runs in and calls for someone to come help his brother. Whether it’s Axl’s commanding voice or the fact that the staff is just that good, it’s not even two minutes later that Anders is being wheeled into the E.R. and they are left with the ridiculous amount of paperwork that seems to come with any hospital visit. 

“Can you fill out these?” Mike asks Ty, who mutely nods, now that he can’t focus on keeping Anders just the right side of frozen he’s going into chock. “Or maybe not.” Mike says handing Axl the papers and heads over to the nurse’s station where he tells the nurse behind the desk the bare facts of what had happened. That Ty had slipped in mud, the spear gun going off and how he’d hit his brother with it, so could they please keep half an eye on him just in case? The old nurse nods and promises they will be attentive.

“Axl, fill these out as well as you can, see if you can’t get Ty to help.” Mike says when he get over to them again and hands Axl the papers. Axl nods, he might be oblivious by default but he’s also noticed that Ty is slightly out of it.

“Of course.” He says and gently moves Ty over to a couple of chairs. 

“I’ll go get Olaf and Zeb.” Mike says but keeps standing where he is looking at the curtain behind which Anders is for a few more heartbeats before he draws a deep breath and heads out.

 

Olaf and Zeb are waiting by pickup spot when he gets there, everything packed and ready.

“How is he?” Olaf asks as soon as he stops the car and jumps out to help them load everything.

“I left before they had finished the initial assessment of his condition. I figured it would be better to get you first, since my being there would have no impact on his condition one way or another.”

“And Ty, how is he?” Olaf asks as they pack.

“He’s understandably pretty chocked. I asked the nurses and Axl to keep an eye on him, but yeah the sooner we get there the better I say.”

“That was the last one.” Zeb says as he jumps into the back seat where he stops momentarily at the sight of the blood stain on the light seat fabric, before he swallows, gets seated and buckles in.

 

“Ty Johnson?” 

Both Axl and Ty look up at the doctor standing before them.

“Yes?” Ty says looking at her anxiously.

“I’m doctor Mathews and I’ll be Anders surgeon. Now I understand you are responsible?” She says looking and sounding like shooting ones brother with a spear gun is something she sees every day.

“I’m … I’m, yes I am. It was an accident though, I didn’t mean to.” He feels the need to defend himself.

“You didn’t mean to..? But he said you should be in charge if he was unable to make the decision, this form clearly states so.” She sounds confused as she shows him the form bearing Anders shaky signature declaring Ty has the power to make decisions on his behalf if something happens during or after the surgery to remove the spear.

“Oh he… He made me his proxy?” Ty says as he realize he misunderstood the doctors words at first.

“Yes he was quite adamant about getting the paperwork in order before he went under too. All you have to do is add your signature beside his and its legal. Your brother has the utmost faith in you young man.” Mathews says nearly causing Ty to cry as he signs his name. “He’s being given blood as fast as we dare to get his volume up so we can perform the surgery which he’s being prepped for as we speak and I’ll be preforming it as soon as he’s ready. Do you have any question?”

“Will he make it?” Ty asks.

“From what we can gather from the wound, we can’t get him in a scanner for obvious reasons, we should be able to remove the spear without too much difficulty, the only apparent risk is that the spear may have lodged close to his spine, in which case there is a risk of paralysis and you will have to make some hard decisions. I’m not saying that that is the case I’m only telling you that it might be so you have a chance to prepare yourself. And of course there is risk involved with any surgery, but Anders seems to be in good health and I’m very hopeful that everything will proceed smoothly.” The pager at her side beeped and she quickly looked at it.

“Right, your brother is ready so I have to go. You can wait in the family area on the third floor, I’ll come fill you in after.” Doctor Mathews said and left them to make their way to the mentioned area.

“Should we head up or wait for Mike and the other here?” Axl asks.

“We better wait. They should be here any time now and Anders won’t be out for quite some time at least.” Ty says and they both sit down again to wait. 

 

Sure enough it’s only about twenty minutes later that the others enter the hospital, and Ty and Axl fill them in on what they know as they head up to the waiting room on the surgical floor. 

“So you haven’t called Michele?” Mike asks as they find seats in the small waiting room.

“No, I’ve completely forgotten about her.” Ty says and buries his head in his hands.

“That’s completely understandable Ty. You’ve had enough on your mind.” Olaf says as he sits down beside Ty and gives him a one armed hug. “He’ll be alright.” Olaf reassures his grandson. “Anders might not look like much but he’s as tough as they come you know this.” 

“Ty it wasn’t your fault, any of us could have slipped out there, in fact its rather astounding that we didn’t. You just got extremely unlucky that the gun went off. Anders didn’t blame you, not even once. And you know how vocal he is about letting his opinion be known.” Mike reminds him. Causing more than one smile between them.

“And he made sure to make you his proxy Ty. That’ shows he trust you with his life.” Axl says.

“He made you his proxy?” Mike asks.

Ty smiles weakly.

“Yeah, the doctor said he was adamant about it too.”

“Well there you go, Anders doesn’t blame you so you shouldn’t either.” Mike says.

“But what if it did lodge by the spine Mike? What if it did and I tell them to operate and he ends up paralyzed?” 

“Then we deal Ty, but please don’t borrow trouble, he’ll be fine. Hey I bet you he’ll be fine.” Mike says and this time the smile gives him is much more real.

“Thanks Mike.”

“No problem, now why don’t I go call Michele just to cover our asses and bring back coffee while I’m at it?”

“Yeah that would be good, and coffee would also be most welcome.” Ty says and the others agree.

 

Olaf follows Mike out. “To help with the coffee.” He says but once they are in the elevator he turns to Mike.

“Are You alright?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

Olaf gives him a look.

“Yes I’m upset Anders was hurt, but he’s going to be fine, he has to be.” The last part is mumbled but Olaf catches it.

“I asked because we both know you would have been the one in there if he hadn’t pushed you out of the way.” Olaf delivers bluntly, and Mike is glad he’s bringing this up before they’ve gotten the coffee or else he might have spilled his.

“I know. I… I never thought Anders would do that.” Mike says and rubs his face tiredly.

“Didn’t you?” Olaf asks with a bit of a reproach in his voice, as if he’s disappointed about something.

“Anders is a coward Olaf, we all know this even Anders.”

“Yes we know he’s a coward in general, but he’s braver than most anyone you are ever going to meet when it comes to his family.”

Mike looks at him in incomprehension but the elevator opens and Olaf motions him out, to call Michele.

Once the call is made and Michele is on her way, they head for the coffee shop located a bit further down the street.

“You said he was brave?” Mike prompts Olaf as they walk down the nearly empty street. 

“Oh he is. I could dig into the past with all the times he stood up for Ty, Axl and even you, but I think we should stick to more fresh events. Like back when Axl got in trouble with those drugs Michele placed in his car, you know when the goddesses was working against us, Anders took Ty with him to find Michele and then went alone to warn her off. When Axl had that confrontation with Thor he was there and didn’t run. Sure he was hiding behind a surfboard but he was there. When Helen was shot he could have simply run or maybe even gone to the police, but he didn’t think of that he only thought of warning us. Yes he should have called instead but give the kid some credit his girlfriend and divine destiny was just murdered before his very eyes he’s allowed to panic. Plus it takes courage to admit you are afraid.” Olaf says and looks at Mike with a look that clearly says: Why didn’t you know this? To which Mike has no answer that won’t make him feel bad about some of the ways he’s treated his brother over the years.

 

There’s no new development and so no news when they get back with the drinks. So they sit mostly in silence and wait, each lost in their own thoughts.

 

“Mr. Johnson?” Doctor Mathews voice rouses them from their stupor. 

Ty rises swiftly and anxious expression on his face. 

“How is he?”

The doctor smiles.

“The surgery went well. Despite the massive amount of blood he lost before he got here he’s going to be fine. Also I really must congratulate you on your use of freezer elements on the wound, if you hadn’t it’s very likely he would have bleed out, so it’s what saved his life.” 

Axl smiled and slapped Zeb on the back.

“You are a hero dude.” 

“Thank you.” Ty said with a look of profound gratitude that had Zeb blushing. 

“I’m, I’m…” Zeb stammered, not sure what to say or even what to do with himself.

“The hero of the hour.” Olaf said also clapping Zeb on the shoulder and Mike gave him a smile and a nod of acknowledgement.

“Can we see him?” Ty asked as he turned back to the doctor who was smiling at their display.

“He’s in recovery right now, but he should be moved onto the ward soon and you may see him then. I’ll have someone come get you. Do you have any questions?”

They didn’t really, so the doctor left.

 

Some ten minutes later Michele and the other two goddesses arrived. Both Stacey and Ingrid looked a little nauseous.

“So where is he?” Michele asked, the stick bag over her shoulder. 

“He’s in recovery, he’s going to be fine.” Ty said.

“Well fuck, you mean we had to endure that ride for nothing?” Stacey says from where she’s embracing Olaf.

Michele snorts. “No one forced you to come along.” 

“What ride?” Axl asks.

Ingrid points at Michele. “Sjöfn must have been a professional rally driver in a former life, because that’s the only explanation I can up with why we didn’t crash.”

“It wasn’t that bad.” Michele defends herself but she’s blushing. 

“It was.” Stacey confirms grinning. “Michele was Very concerned we got here quickly.”

“Shut it.” Michele says and the look she levels on Stacey is enough to make rocks erode. 

“Well I’m sure Anders will be more than happy to have you speed his healing along.” Mike says as he gives Michele a calculating look. 

“We’ll see.” Michele says. 

“So what did happen?” Ingrid asks. “All we got out of her was that Anders had been shot. No how, why or who.”

Ty explains leaving out nothing, and by the time he is done, he’s gotten a hug from Ingrid and Zeb a kiss on the forehead from her.

It’s also right after he’s finished that a nurse comes in to tell them they can see Anders but only two at a time so they don’t get in the way of the nurses.

 

Ty and Mike go first.

 

Anders pale from blood loss, and he seems smaller than usual in all the white of the private room. But he’s awake and does his best to smile when he sees them.

“Should you be awake?” Mike asks, the doctor had warned them Anders would be asleep. 

“Probably not.” Anders confesses. “But you know I metabolize drugs faster than most.” Anders shrugs and winces as that pull his stiches. “Ouch.” 

“How are you? You know aside from the obvious.” Ty asks.

“Well I’m in pain so I’m alive. And it’s not as bad as it could be. Oh look a patient dosing system, hell yeah.” Anders says and presses the button to deliver a dose of pain relief. “Oh wow, and the good drugs too. We are so coming here every time I’m hurt from now on.” Anders declares as he closes his eyes for a moment and lets out a content sigh.

Ty swallows and shifts his feet.

“Yeah about that… I’m sorry.”

“Why? It wasn’t your fault.” Anders sound genuinely confused that Ty would think it was his fault let alone feel guilty about it.

“Well I just, I feel responsible. I’m sorry I ruined the week.”

“What are you talking about? You didn’t ruin anything.”

“I shot you Anders.”

“Yeah but you didn’t mean to. I mean there are easier ways of getting rid of me especially out there in the middle of nowhere so I knew that. Now had it been in town I might have been suspicious of your motives.” Anders says and Mike snorts. Anders just winks at him, hold out his hand for Ty to take and continues once he has done so. “These last few days have been really great, it’s the best damn time we’ve had in a long time and the best vacation ever.”

“Even with getting shot?” Ty asks.

“Even with getting shot.” Anders confirms. “But you know if we do go again Mike could we keep to food we’ve brought?” 

“I promise.” Mike says.

“And Ty?”

“Yes?” 

“Considering your history I think I’m going to make it a rule that you are no longer allowed to be anywhere near spear guns at all, in fact I think we should say you aren’t allowed to be armed at all in my presence.”

“Okay.” Ty says and squeeze his hand.

“And if you can’t shake that misplaced guilt I’m not averse to receiving baked goods as a sign of remorse. Especially if chocolate is in anyway involved.” Anders suggests making both Mike and Ty laugh.

“I’m sure that could be arranged.” Ty agrees smiling.

“Good. Now get out or sit down and shut up so I can enjoy these fine fine drugs my new hospital of choice have so kindly provided. Oh and tell Zeb that he might be my hero but I’m not kissing him.” Anders says as he presses the deliver button again and sinks into the pillow with a happy little sigh.

 

Yeah he’s going to be alright.

They all are.


End file.
